


... In Bed

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2008-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: CJ is great in bed. Josh should know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Galileo  
> Disclaimer: They very much belonged to Sorkin at the time.
> 
> Notes: For kelbelle, for being an awesome fangirl and for (lately) stoking my ego so kindly. It's been eons since I did any type of pr0n, so… please be kind.

"So did the President want to know if you really were good in bed?" Josh joked as soon as CJ emerged from the Oval Office.

CJ offered him her haughtiest look then started walking down the corridor towards her office. "Don't be ridiculous, Josh. What makes you think the President doesn't already know the answer to that?"

He let out a low whistle as he ambled alongside her. "Don't let the First Lady hear you say that."

"Oh please! This whole day… why can't we just say what we mean and say it with conviction without everyone jumping up and down about what they think we're implying. What makes you think the First Lady – you know what? I am good in bed and I'm damned proud of it!" she announced. She swung open the door to her office and gestured Josh inside.

"Yeah, and judging by the looks Toby was – " He was cut off abruptly as CJ swung around and pinned him to the door. "CJ?"

"I am great in bed, Joshua Lyman, and don't you dare forget it," she said, seconds before her lips descended to his and she branded him with a scalding kiss. "I also happen to be pretty damned great on couches and desks," she added.

"Hey, no need to tell me," Josh laughed, pushing her away and working to undo the knot of his tie. "How many times have we ended late night strategy sessions right here?" he asked.

CJ twisted and turned, trying to get to the closure of her gown, before giving up and presenting her back to Josh. He deftly unzipped her and the gown went slithering to the ground.

"Not nearly enough," she muttered, as she stepped out of the puddled fabric. She turned and looked at Josh, who was grinning cockily at all six feet of her, clad only in a skimpy thong, thigh-high stockings and extremely high heels. "Why are you still dressed?"

"Oh, were we about to prove your statement of goodness?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Of greatness ," she corrected, a wide grin on her face and a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "And yes, yes, we were. Strip, Lyman."

Still smirking, he worked to get his shirt and pants off. "You know, you're awfully bossy for someone who works under me."

CJ snorted. "Keep at it, Josh, and you'll never have me under you again."

He collapsed on the sofa and pulled her down on top of him. "I’m ok with that," he said, kissing her again.


End file.
